<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late-november. by razussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169487">late-november.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy'>razussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, No Plot, Oneshot, Short, just for fun, maiden in moomin's role, my in snuf's role, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>silly fic idea i thought of last night with no real plan going on :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late-november.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you can’t leave yet, winter hasn’t come!”</p><p>there it was, the yearly quote given by snorkmaiden, who never is ready to say her loving goodbyes to little my. it happened every late-november, right when she would see her short partner packing her messenger bag full of goods, extra clothes, and supplies. an early start to a long, restless journey that could have plenty of adventures and future stories to tell.</p><p>little my lazily tossed the flap of her bag in order to close it, latching it to keep it secure against the body, evidence of aging visible.<br/>“i am only gathering up my stuff so i won’t be forgetting anything later, mai.” she reasoned before standing back up on her feet, dusting the dirt that temporarily imprinted on her knees off. snorkmaiden’s ears drooped at that statement; she understood this was routine, though she thinks she is allowed to be sad at the hiatus between the two.</p><p>“i can’t wait to be a grown-up and settle down in one place, content with my home.” she commented to imply the want to forever be besides little my, even if they were simply sitting in a patchy garden to watch the peculiar shaped clouds pass by.<br/>“is that so?” a half-baked rhetorical question, little my was known for those, and yet she would always get an answer.<br/>“yes, in fact- i like to spend my free time thinking about how big i want my cottage to be. if i perhaps want neighbors nearby to deliver baked treats to, or to be in an open land where i can only see the pretty grass and small flowers kiss the field!”</p><p>snorkmaiden had clasped her paws together as she spoke of this, her snout lifted in the direction of the sky as her eyes sparkled at the infinite possibilities. her tail flicked back and forth with clear adoration at the thought of either spot, and some other ideas that she didn’t get into that day. little my smirked at her; she knew she was cute whenever she got like this, but this just proved the point further than before.<br/>“i like to think about all the future fruit i will be eating, and where exactly that will happen. watermelon slices while sitting in the forest? sweet cherries while walking on the mountain trails? who knows,” said little my, as she hopped on top of an old tree stump. “it is all about the food!”</p><p>“to you, of course, i am not surprised.” she brushed some of her bangs out of her face in order to see the other, glancing at the stubby antennas that seemed to always go unnoticed by her. as much as it fit her face and personality, she would never take a moment to just look at her and the tiniest bit of details.<br/>the conversation died out, and now they were standing in silence. it wasn’t uncomfortable, no, not really - the duo tends to do this often, especially when they want to spend time together but nothing comes to mind. activities and chats were hard to have when there wasn’t anything new happening in moominvalley, despite the many past events and situations that occurred.</p><p>little my straightened out her bow then took a seat on the tree trunk, pulling something out from her pocket. snorkmaiden watched with interest, ears perked, as she watched her use a hand to brush off her wooden ocarina. according to little my, apparently it was time to get a few soft tunes in before the quick evening rolls around in a few hours.<br/>“sit, we can wait and see if any of our other friends come by.” she told her and patiently waited for the other to get settled near her side, leaning up against her frame. her heat from her fur coat immediately helped little my relax and feel more comfortable with playing her instrument. as the warm-up notes danced through the air, snorkmaiden closed her eyes and anticipated for the song to start, trying to guess which one she would play. would it be an old piece? maybe a newer score of some kind? it was a fun few seconds to think about until she realized it was that same melody she always played.</p><p>“c’mon, my, is that your only go-to song? try something else, something that no one has heard of.”<br/>“okay, okay, you got me. jeez, was i really not subtle about that?” laughed little my, as she repositioned her arms. her mind went through the vague list of measures she learned in her first couple of years in ocarina, choosing one that wasn’t too broken and forgotten, then went ahead with getting into the melody. she felt snorkmaiden lean back up against her and heard her let out a sleepy sigh, more than likely happy to share these special moments with her before hibernation.</p><p>and that was true. snorkmaiden curled her tail up in her lap and began to smile, the notes soothing to her; it reminded her of something, like a distant memory that was hard to identify, and this feeling stayed with her until she was hit with a wave of drowsiness. the song was making her slip in and out of sleep, though she is not to blame, it just sounded like a lullaby used to wind young children down.<br/>she did not impose on dozing off next to her favorite person in the world, it is all she could ever want in her carefree life. and as she slipped into a brief nap, little my was aware of this and continued to play, taking advantage of this more than she realized.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't know how to end this ok just take da gay little buds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>